


At Last

by just_one_thing (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Chapter Titles Are Lyrics, F/F, Glee - Freeform, Implied Klaine, Implied faberry, Not Canon Compliant, Weddings, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_one_thing
Summary: Little snippets of Santana and Brittany's life.Title and chapter titles taken from 'At Last' by Etta James
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. My Love Has Come Along

As she watched as Brittany walked down the aisle, her dress straps perfectly sat atop her shoulders, her train gliding along the floor, and every singly hair neatly aligned in a braid, Santana couldn't help but think she was the luckiest woman in the world.

They met in the first grade. Brittany was the new girl. Shy and nervous, but she piqued young Santana's interest, and was immediately befriended by her. Brittany sat next to Santana at the blue table, and Santana presented her with a unicorn colouring sheet, one that she had received from the teacher for being the 'Student of the Week' and had saved for a special occasion. In an ordinary day, Santana would've kept that colouring sheet safe in her green folder, the one where she kept all of her prized possessions, but Brittany was no ordinary girl, meaning this was a special day.   
Brittany accepted it gladly, as unicorns were her 'favourite animal, like, in the whole wide world' and they sat together, colouring, until their teacher announced it was nap time. As they lay next to each other, Santana whispered words she had never said before.   
'Do you want to be my best friend?'   
'Sure!' Brittany had answered, and with that, their pinkies would be locked for life.


	2. My Lonely Days are Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapterrrrr ooooh

Santana scanned the crowd. Her mother stood front row, dabbing her eyes. Beside her was her abuela, her sweet sweet abuela. Santana didn't know if she'd support everyone like her and Britt, but it was a new feeling knowing her abuela supported her, and she didn't ever want to let go of that feeling. Behind them stood her friends. Her dear friends. Maybe she should stop being so hard on them. That's silly. She saw Whitney standing next to an empty chair. Santana truly could not believe Pierce Pierce was about to become her father in law. And then Britt. What would she do without Britt? 

She had blocked out all the days she had to face William McKinley High School alone. There were only a handful, but it was a handful too many. Of course, Britt couldn't choose the days she was sick with the stomach bug, or her sister had a school performance, but it felt like the universe just knew the absolute worst days to be stranded alone. 

The first time, freshman year, one of the worst days of her life. Some nobody called her out for hanging out with Britt so much, and started a rumour she was a lesbian, which she was NOT. They were just friends, that's all. Of course, everyone believed it because wouldn't it be so wild if that scary cheerleader was a lesbian? She'd called Britt after school, in tears, and of course Britt had known what to say. She always did. 

Santana was glad she was going to spend the rest of her life with the woman whom she so dearly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh this is such a good song. hope you enjoyed. thanks for reading! alright, toodles


	3. And Life is Like a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third chapter.

Santana watched as Brittany made it to the altar. It took her what felt like days to make her way along the flower petal covered path and to her future wife.   
'I love you,' Brittany whispered. Santana looked up at her.  
'I know.' Brittany smiled. Their last moments before they would be wed was spent quoting Star Wars and the two couldn't be happier. 

The first song Santana had ever sung to Brittany was when they were in the sixth grade. Her mom had taught it to her when she was younger, and it seemed relevant. You see, ever since third grade Brittany had built up a reputation of being the reason the class average was so low. Some of her classmates had made fun of her, calling her stupid, and on that particular day, it had finally broken her. As she ran from the slide, tears falling from her face, Santana ran after her. Brittany sat at the base of a tree, and Santana sat next to her. 

'For you, there'll be no more crying.' Brittany looked up.  
'For you, the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right.'   
'What are you doing San?'  
'To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold. 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right.' Santana put her pinky out, and Brittany locked hers.   
'And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score.' Santana stopped. Should she sing the next lyrics? Would it be weird? She did love Brittany, she really did, but not like-like.   
'What is it?' Brittany looked up at her, her cheeks still stained with tears. Santana made a decision.   
'And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you. Like never before, like never before, like never before.' Santana stopped singing.   
'Thanks San,' Brittany said, going to give her best friend a hug, but stopped, 'are you crying?'  
'Uh, no. No.' Santana hugged Brittany, wiping her own tears from her face, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> counting all the lyrics google gave me there should be a whopping 15 more chapters. gosh what have i done, alright. well. toodles.


	4. (Oh yeah yeah) At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short i suck at writing

Santana turned over and looked at Brittany, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Today, they were going to get married. Santana didn't know how long she had been waiting for this day. Her whole life, probably. Marrying an NFL player wasn't going to happen, so she had to settle for Britt. She laughed softly to herself, 'settle for Britt is an oxymoron.' Santana Lopez was the luckiest woman on Earth. 

She slowly rose from the bed, tiptoeing out, trying her best not to make any noise, before tripping over Lord Tubbington the Second's cat toy, crashing to the ground. Brittany only groaned and turned over on her side. She walked to the kitchen, preheating the oven and taking the package of bacon out, before sitting down at the kitchen island with a pen and paper. She didn't think about anything, she just started to write. 

She was finished by the time the oven beeped, and 12 minutes later, she was making eggs and spreading raspberry jam on toast. She put the eggs and bacon in a little smile formation, and arranged the tray so nicely, Gordon Ramsay would've been proud. Bringing the tray to her future wife, she was careful to step around the objects lying on the floor, and set the tray on Brittany's nightstand without any trouble. 

'Santana?' Brittany said, groggily.  
'Morning Britt.' She gave her a peck on the cheek.  
'Santana you can't be here.'  
'Are we going to do this?'  
'It's bad luck.'  
'Thanks for the breakfast sweetie. I love you sweetie. You're the best sweetie,' Santana said, pretending to be Brittany.   
'I just don't wan't anything to go wrong.'   
'If anything dares to go wrong, they'll have to answer to me.' Brittany laughed, but shooed Santana away. 

As Santana left the room, she couldn't help thinking that this was the day she had been dreaming of. She was going to marry the love of her life, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are still enjoying this! i am enjoying writing so if you have any requests for a different fic then i'd be happy to do it! toodles


	5. The Skies Above are Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the hell am i supposed to tie this into the story? what is brittany just going to casually say 'hey look at the sky' and that will be the moment santana falls in love with her? no. wait acutally- no. 
> 
> this is legit the shortest thing ever because i have no idea how to write this.

Her eyes are the way Santana can be sure she's in love with Brittany. The way she notices herself staring deep into them, watching where they look. Melting when they land on her. Santana knows what they look like when she's happy, when she's sad, and when she's angry, though she rarely is. She loves how they change colour when a sunbeam happens to shine on her, they get brighter when she smiles, and they darken when she's down. 

She remembers the first time eye contact made her stomach do a somersault, and how she felt paralysed in her seat in the back row of the choir room. How weak she was, how she was at the mercy of one Brittany S. Pierce. 

'You didn't smile back at me today,' Brittany had said, pouting. They were walking out of Glee club together, like they did any other day. How was Santana supposed to tell her best friend that she couldn't possibly smile back because she would've exploded right then and there? 

'I guess I didn't see you.' Lamest excuse ever. Even Brittany didn't buy it, but she said nothing. Santana silently thanked her for for that. 

'Alright. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.' Brittany let go of Santana's hand, but let her fingertips linger for just a second. And in that second, Santana was the happiest girl on Earth. Nothing could take her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing! well i guess a lack of writing since i'm so shite at it. toodles


	6. My Heart was Wrapped up in a Clover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these lyrics just keep getting more obscure. what am i supposed to do with a clover? i think i ate one on a dare once but that's not really... romantic.

Santana remembers the way she felt when Brittany was with Artie. 

'Yeah, no, I'm okay,' she had said. But she wasn't. She wasn't okay.

'Yeah, anyway, I'm dating Sam,' she had said. But she didn't want to date him. She didn't love him the she knew she loved Britt. She didn't love him the way Britt knew she loved her. 

'Do you want to hang out after practise?' Santana had asked. Maybe things wouldn't be so different. She could the declaration of love behind her and they could just be good ol' San and Britt. But they wouldn't be.

'Sorry, Artie invited me to come over after school. His mom makes the best cookies!' Brittany had said. Santana had thought she heard her heart strings snap. She had tried not to cry, but her stupid eyes had welled with tears. 

'Sorry San. We can hang out another time, yeah?' Brittany had said. All Santana could do was nod. Nod, turn away, and run. She didn't know where she was running, but she ended up somewhere. Somewhere dark. Dark and scary, her feelings for Britt that she had tried to push down but had only come back up in the form of vomit and tears. 

But then Sam was there, hugging her. Asking her what was wrong, not caring when all she could do was sob. And she had told herself, maybe everything was going to be okay. 

But she just wanted Britt. Her little Britt-britt. How did someone so small and kind have the kind of power to rip her heart to shreds in one go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this got sad what happened? 
> 
> i know the sentences seem very repetitive but i see it kind of like poetry. it's *chef's kiss* art.   
> also this one goes out to fangirlofsteel! thanks for the kind words! toodles!


	7. The Night I Looked at You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have no idea what this story has to do with the chapter title but this is what happened when i sat down to type.

'You like her, don't you.' a freshman cheerio had asked.   
'What?'   
'Brittany, I mean. you like Brittany, right?' Santana and the cheerio had been sitting on the bleachers, watching the other girls do their routine.   
'As a friend- yeah. She's my ride or die.'   
'But I mean like, like-'  
'Like what?' Santana asked, agitated.   
'Like, as a crush.' the cheerio finished.   
'No, of course not. Why did you even ask that? I'm not gay.' Santana said, quickly.   
'Sorry. But it's just that if you really didn't have a crush on her, you wouldn't have that reaction.' Santana couldn't believe this. Some freshman kid, asking her if she was in love with her best friend. Well, she didn't say in love. But-  
'You'd make a cute couple.' That was it.  
'I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're too insecure yourself that you have to go after other people.' Santana had said, attacking. She didn't want to, she didn't mean it. But she did it. And without waiting for a response, she walked away, and onto the field where the other cheerios had just finished their routine. 

-

'Santana, after practise do you want to go to Breadstix?' Brittany asked, handing Santana her water bottle.   
'Uh,' Santana heard the cheerio's voice in her head, 'you like her, don't you,' She was about to decline, and then she saw Britt's face, and couldn't say no. But she also couldn't say yes, so she just nodded and kept drinking. 

-

'I'm really glad we did this,' Brittany said, eating a breadstick.   
'Uh huh.'  
'Santana what's wrong? You've been distracted all afternoon.'   
'Nothing. It's nothing. I just, I have a geography test.' Dumb lie. But then again, how was she supposed to tell her that a freshman had gotten into her head?   
'Wait we do? Shoot.' Santana froze. She forgot Britt was in her class.   
'It's a retake,' she said quickly, watching Brittany's shoulders relax.   
'Do you want to come over after this and do homework?' Go over to Brittany's house? In her room? On her bed?   
'Sure.' God, why did her brain make her say the exact opposite of what she was feeling?   
'Yay!' She clapped her hands. 

-

They walked out of the restaurant, Brittany extending her pinky, and Santana taking it. Santana could feel her heart beating fast. Why was it beating this fast? Why did she have butterflies? Why did she feel this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated this, i forgot. hope you like it! toodles


	8. I Found a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the eighth chapter of my fic. we've still got 11 chapters left and my ideas are all leaving one by one so let's hope that by the end of this it's not a total trainwreck.   
> well, now that i've set the mood, here it is, enjoy.

Now that her secret was out, Santana didn't think it was so bad. Yeah, the first few months were awful. Finn was still going to be a clueless self-centred douche bag, but he couldn't help it. Under all that thick skin was a heart, however small and full of cardiovascular diseases it was, it was a heart nonetheless.   
Some kids would always look at her funny in the hallways, but they never had any real guts to go and talk to her about it. They weren't worth it, she was constantly reminding herself. She could go Lima Heights on their ass anyway. They didn't have nothing on her and Britt.   
Her parents took it fine. Her dad wasn't too thrilled, but they both agreed there was nothing he could do about it, and if she was happy, he was happy. And she was indeed, happy. Britt made her the happiest girl on Earth.  
She liked being able to walk down the hall with Britt, not worrying that anyone thought they were gay. They knew now. And yeah, it was a dirty move by a dirty politician, but if it didn't happen then, Santana didn't know if she would've ever been able to do it by herself

Brittany noticed Santana staring at her, 'Santana,' she said, smiling.   
Santana snapped out of her trance.   
'Yeah?'  
'You were staring.'  
'Oh sorry.'  
'No it's okay.'  
'I mean, who can blame me?' Brittany laughed.  
'What were you thinking about?'  
'You.'  
'You're my dream girl.' Brittany said.  
'You're my dream girl.' Santana said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hope you liked that! i've kind of strayed away from the lyrics because they're so obscure. but i think that i'll come back to them soon. or maybe not. no promises. please tell me what you want to see, and if you have any requests, although you might want to save them for fanfic friday! alright, toodles! -lars


	9. That I Could Speak To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kurt rant from jagged little tapestry made me feel ew and i realised this is my fic i can do what i want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain really said f*ck it and left.

'Can we talk?' Brittany asked, sitting on the bed.   
'About what?' Santana was sitting on the floor, eating a Mounds bar.   
'About what you said to Kurt.'  
'What about it?'  
'Well it was mean, Santana.'   
'Britt, it was the truth.'   
'That doesn't make it any less mean.' Brittany sat on the floor next to Santana.   
'Well, I think that it's meaner if it's not true. But go on.'   
'Like, you shouldn't have said that stuff. He's going through stuff right now.'   
'And he took it out on us.' Santana handed Brittany a candy.   
'And then you took it out on him?'   
'You know me, I have to attack.' Brittany handed the candy back, and Santana opened it for her.   
'Well, I think you should apologise.'   
'I never apologise.'   
'That's why it will mean so much to him when you do.'  
'And that will make you happy?'  
'So happy.' Brittany fiddled with her ring.  
'Hey, don't you lose that okay?' Brittany nodded. 

Santana got up to get her phone. She unlocked it and called Kurt, who didn't pick up.   
'Son of a bitch,' she muttered to herself.   
'Sorry Burt,' she added. 

The second she put her phone down on the kitchen island, it buzzed. 

LADY HUMMEL: Answer my call   
SANTANA: What do you mean  
LADY HUMMEL: It means I called you.  
SANTANA: but I called you   
LADY HUMMEL: fine, I'll call you again  
SANTANA: no I'll call 

Santana tried calling again, only for it to say the number she was trying to reach was busy. 

LADY HUMMEL: why did it say you were busy?  
SANTANA: because I was calling you  
LADY HUMMEL: oh my goddddddd fine, call me

Third time was indeed, the charm, because after a few seconds of rings, she heard Kurt's familiar shrill voice. 

'Hi.'  
'Hi.'  
'Santana I just wanted to say that-'  
'Kurt I'm sorry.'  
'Oh.' Was all Kurt could say.  
'Oh.' Santana replied.   
'Well, I guess the apologies cancel each other out. Goodbye Lady Hummel.'   
'Santana wait.' Kurt said. Santana put the phone back to her ear hesitantly.   
'I'm really sorry for ruining your engagement.'  
'Yeah, I know you are. I'm sorry for saying all of those things to you, although I don't take back what I said to Rachel.'  
'Of course,' Kurt said, and they both chuckled.   
'Well.'  
'Well, I'll let you go off to your fiancee.'  
'I have a fiancee!' Santana said excitedly.   
'Goodnight Santana,' Kurt said.   
'Night.' 

'That seemed to go well.' Britt said, making Santana jump.  
'Geez Britt, you scared me.'  
'Sorry.' Britt said, looking down.   
'It's okay.' Santana said, hugging her.   
'Hey, I'm glad you made me apologise. Otherwise, I probably never would have.'   
'That's probably true. I love you.'  
'I love you too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's just a huge chunk of dialogue i'm sorry. i hoped you liked this! toodles!


	10. A Dream That I Can Call My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're in the double digits now guys

'Do you remember the first time we held hands?' Santana asks one day. They're sitting in the dining room, eating breakfast. It's rare that they would be eating breakfast together, but the dance classes Brittany teaches don't start until 9:00, and Santana has taken what she calls a 'mental health day' that really just consists of her watching tv on the couch. So here they sit, Brittany eating her Lucky Charms, and Santana finishing off a box of Honey Nut Cheerios.   
'Yeah, of course. At Breadstix. Under the napkin?' Santana smiles and nods.  
'Why do you ask?'  
'Oh, no reason. Hey, remember, we're going back to Satan's lair so we can sing for Satan herself and her little goblins.'   
'Oh yeah, I forgot.'  
'I don't even know why we agreed to do it. As much as I hate her, Rachel can sing.'  
'I think she just wants the kids to see all different types of music.'   
'They're probably tired of all that Broadway shit.' Brittany laughs.   
'Well, I have to go. See you at 2:00 for the thing?'   
'Yeah. Wait, where are you going? I thought you were having a lazy day.' Santana freezes.   
'Well I- I have to go get some ice cream.'   
'Oh okay. Can you get some cat food there too?'   
'Sure.' 

Santana would not be getting any cat food, because she wasn't actually going to the store. Santana 'Super Secret Spy' Lopez, as she called herself in her head, was going to pick up an engagement ring. Today, she would ask the love of her life to marry her. 

'SantanathankyousomuchfordoingthisIcan'tthankyouenough.' Rachel Berry says, the second Santana steps into McKinley High's hallways.   
'Slow down weirdo.'   
'Wait, where's Brittany, did you guys break up?' Santana gives Rachel a look.   
'I'm here, I'm here.' Brittany says, running in, a pair of heels in hand.   
'Hi,' Santana says, kissing Brittany's cheek.   
'Wellwebettergetintherethekidsarewaiting.' 

The song goes well. The kids loved it, but Santana couldn't care less about what they think. With sweaty palms and shaking hands, she pulls the ring box out of her pocked, and gets down on one knee. Brittany doesn't see it coming. 

'Britt, you are the love of my life, and I want spend the rest of it with you. Will you marry me?'   
'Of course I will!' She kisses Santana, and lets her put the ring on her finger. 

As all of the girls circle around Brittany, all giddy and squealing, Santana looks around the room, trying to memorise the way the room looked when her life changed. She sees Kurt standing, arguing with Quinn. What is Quinn doing here anyway? Doesn't she have school or a job or something? Santana can't keep up with all of her friends' lives. Quinn rolls her eyes as Kurt, and walks away, leaving Kurt to stand and huff. He makes eye contact with Santana, glaring. 

'Do you want to say it to my face, Hummel? Or are you just going to pout in the corner and then write about in your journal when you get home?' 

Kurt opens his mouth to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a really shite chapter. sorry i totally forgot to publish this weekend. i'll make it up to you guys somehow! toodles!


	11. I Found a Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't posted, i keep getting distracted and then i have to go to sleep.

Santana couldn't describe it. The way she felt when she was with Britt. For a while, when they were young, it was a small spark. When Britt would look up at her, with her big blue eyes, Santana's heart would beat ever so slightly faster. When Britt would take her hand and lead her to the swings at recess, it felt like a static shock had been passed from Brittany's hand to hers, and now was sending warm fuzzies all throughout her body. 

Gradually, it grew into something more. In middle school, Brittany got her first boyfriend. Santana couldn't explain away the feelings she had when she saw them together. The sickness she felt lurking in her stomach when she saw their lips connect. She couldn't handle it. She didn't know why at the time, chalking it up to the way he treated her, which looking back on it now, was ridiculous, because he really did love her. 

And then in high school, high school killed her. She would sit in the back row and watch Brittany from afar. She savoured the moments when their eyes locked, and masterfully hid her sadness on days when they didn't. 

It never went away, the breathlessness and the butterflies. The day of their wedding, Santana was taken back to the days of longing, when Britt didn't know how she felt. As she walked down the aisle, she remembered all of the times Brittany walked away from her, and not to her. 

Santana's heart beat faster and faster as Brittany took her left hand and slid the cold ring onto her finger, and her body tingled when Britt finally, finally kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's a short one, i'm sorry. i hope you liked this! more coming soon! please leave reviews and things that you want to see more of in the comments! thanks! toodles


	12. To Press My Cheek To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha out of context the title looks very very wrong, maybe i'm just a different breed though. fanfic friday piece!

'Mama, Papa, I'm gay.'   
Santana's parents stared at her. Santana stared back. 

'Okay sweetie, we support you.' Santana's mother said, after a while. She breathed out a sigh of relief.   
'Papa?'   
'I don't know why you would want to, but if it makes you happy, then that's all I want for you.' He didn't say he supported her 100%, but that was okay with Santana. He still loved her, and that was the only thing that mattered to Santana. It was over now. 

'Santana honey, I want to talk to you.' Santana's mother said, after dinner.  
'What? You already said it was okay, you can't take that back.' Santana said, defensively.   
'No no no, it's not that. It's about the ad.'  
'The a- oh.' Santana had almost forgotten.   
'Do you want to change schools?'  
'Why would I want to change schools? That's where my friends are, that's where the cheerios are.'  
'Okay, you don't have to if you don't want to.'  
'No. That's where Britt is, I can't leave Britt behind.' Her mother's eyes softened.   
'Okay sweetie. It's up to you.' 

'So how did it go?'   
'It went good. Papa doesn't entirely get it, but he didn't kick me out of the house, so I'd call it a win. I still have to tell abuela.'  
'That's great Santana, I'm proud of you.'   
'Thanks Britt.'  
'Lord Tubbington wants to talk to you.' Santana assumed she was now speaking to Lord Tubbington, because Brittany's lowered voice came through the speaker.   
'Hi Santana. I'm really pr-meow-ed of you for coming out to your parents.'   
'Thank you,' Santana paused, rolling her eyes, 'Lord Tubbington.'  
'You're welcome.' There was some noise and then Brittany returned, this time using her normal voice.   
'What did he say?'   
'Oh, just that I'm the greatest person he's ever met.' Santana said, laughing.  
'Hm, that's funny, because I was eavesdropping and I didn't hear any of that.'  
'Well, I guess you have to eavesdrop harder next time.'  
'Don't worry, I will.' They both laughed.  
'Oh shoot, I have to go.' Santana assumed Brittany had checked her Mickey Mouse watch.   
'Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye Britt.'  
'Bye San. Hey, I love you.' Santana faltered. It was the first time Britt had said 'I love you' to her while they were dating. Sure, she had texted it and written it on paper, and they had said it to each other when they were young, and drunk, but never had she actually said it out loud.   
'I love you too.' Santana said. And Brittany hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that technically it said 'mama, potato, i'm gay' but i'm on my computer and have absolutley no idea how to put diacritics so just bear with. i hoped you guys liked this chapter! please tell me what you want to see! toodles


	13. A Thrill That I've Never Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got no ideas on how to make this fit.

'Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, I want to ask your permission to marry Brit.' Santana said. She was sitting across the Pierce's dining room table.   
'Oh sweetie, you don't have to ask,' Whitney Pierce said, smiling.   
'I know, but it just felt wrong to not ask first.' Santana looked down at her hands.   
'Well, I'll be very happy to call you my daughter-in-law.'   
'Why do you love her?' Pierce Pierce asked suddenly. Whitney slapped his shoulder.   
'She makes me want to be a better person. She reminds me that I deserve as much happiness as everyone else. She brings out the best in me. I've never felt how I feel when I'm with her with anyone else. She's special. She was always there for me. Did you know when Finn outed me, she stood up to him. She told him what everyone else was too afraid to say. She told him what an awful thing he had just done, and how if my parents threw me out, it was going to be all his fault. She got me into college. She wanted me to be a star. She constantly reminds me how much I love her. And I do, I love her so much.' Santana looked up to see Whitney's eyes full with tears.   
'I'm so glad our baby found someone so good.' She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short and doesn't make sense but i have -1 ideas for this fic so. i really hope you liked this! toodles


	14. (Oh yeah yeah) You Smiled, You Smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated, i just kept forgetting to write.

'The first time I knew I was in love with you, it was sophomore year.' Brittany looked up from her paper. They were sitting together at the table, writing their vows. Their wedding was in a month, but they decided that the day they both had free was a good a day as any to write them.   
'Aren't you supposed to save that for the actual wedding Santana?' She asked, puzzled. Why was her girlfriend giving away her whole speech? Wasn't the whole point of the vows that it was supposed to be a surprise?   
'It was the first day of school, we came back to a secured spot on the Cheerios, we had the Unholy Trinity, and everything seemed great. We were sitting in math, our least favourite subject, and you turned around and smiled at me.' Santana continued.  
'Really? It was just a smile?'   
'You smiled at me, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to run out of the room and throw up.' Santana looked up to see Brittany frowning.  
'I pushed those feelings for you down deep inside for what felt like 17 years. And just as I thought I was over you, and I'd magically become straight again, you'd smile at me, or hold my hand, or even just stand next to me, and I'd fall for you again.'   
'That's when you knew you loved me?'  
'Well, not at the time. At the time, I thought I just had the stomach bug. But when I think about our high-school years, that's the first moment that comes to my mind.'  
'For me it was gradual, I think. You were always so nice to me, and only me. You would make fun of everyone else, but you were never mean to me.'  
'What do you mean? I am sure I was mean to you.' Santana couldn't believe she was getting defensive about how mean she was to her future wife in high-school, but her life was a weird one.   
'I mean, the occasional name calling, but that was only because you were my friend. You never called me stupid or dumb, and you always stood up for me.'  
'I-'   
'And you wouldn't let anyone bully me, and if they did, you would send them home making them wish they were never born.'   
'So that's what made you fall in love with me?'   
'Yeah, also, you have a rockin' bod.' They both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know some of the sentences don't make any sense, i am really trying to keep this fic going until it ends. toodles.


	15. Oh and then the Spell was Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i haven't updated! it's been very busy, and as always, i am very lazy.

'Brittany S. Pierce. You are the love of my life. When I see you, the world around you dims. When I first saw you, when I really saw you, it felt like the whole world made sense, and all of my questions had been answered. You cast a spell on me. You know, when I was outed, she was the first person to really check up on me. She didn't apologise, because she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Instead, she talked to me, about what I was going to do- what we were going to do. And when I couldn't talk anymore, she told me stories to take my mind off of what was going on. She was the first one to ask me how I was feeling. Brittany S. Pierce, you make my life not such a living hell, and I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you.'

'Santana, when I first got together with you, it made me feel good. And not just because of the sex, it was also because you accepted me. For who I was. You didn't try and change me, you loved me for who I was. You were there when I graduated high school, got accepted to MIT, graduated from college, and brought me lunch on my first day at work. Whenever I think of good memories, you're always in them. That's why I am so stoked to marry you today.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short, i am very sorry. i'll probably polish this up once i am done because this whole thing is a hot mess. hope you liked it! three chapters to go!


	16. And Here we are in Heaven

'Do you like it?' Brittany asked, walking around the space. It was a nice apartment, much nicer than what Rachel and Kurt had going on. It was close to both Brittany and Santana's jobs, and was in a good neighbourhood. It was the ideal space to start a family.   
'Yeah, I love it. It's perfect.' 

And with that, the Pierce-Lopez family had officially signed the lease on the loft. Moving was a hassle, as Brittany had packed some odd things that Santana specifically remembered asking her to throw away. But, what can you do? 

'Do you want to have a house warming party?' Brittany asked, putting up a picture of her and Santana.   
'Britt, we haven't even unpacked the silverware.'  
'That's okay, we can do that easily.'   
'Sure we can unpack one box in a minute or two, but we've got one billion boxes.' Santana gestured around to piles and piles of boxes, stacked on top of each other.   
'Oh.' Brittany's face fell.   
'Look, once we finish unpacking, we can definitely have a party.' Brittany smiled again. 

The day of the party arrived sooner than Santana expected. The idea of getting a bunch of party food and showing her friends how happy she and Santana were was a great incentive for Brittany. 

'So, the place looks great,' Quinn Fabray said, walking over to where Santana was surveying the living room. She was keeping a close watch on Rachel. She didn't want Rachel taking more than her fair share of chips.   
'Thanks.' Her eyes darted to Brittany, who seemed to be in an in depth conversation with Kurt.   
'Are you going to propose soon?'  
'What?' Santana snapped back into reality.  
'Well I mean, getting a house together? That seems like marriage material.'  
'I don't know. I haven't really thought about it.'   
'Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought about marriage even once this whole time.'  
'Okay, maybe once or twice.'   
'You should do it. If she makes you happy, and you love her, why not put a ring on it?'  
'Alright Beyonce, that's enough relationship advice from you.' Santana said, rolling her eyes. 

Brittany flopped down on the bed. Santana joined her, laying on her back, looking at the ceiling.  
'Did you have fun?' Santana asked her.  
'Yeah. It was great seeing them all again.'  
'Did they like the place?'  
'Yeah. I think we definitely made all of them super jealous.'  
'Good. Do you like the place?'  
'It's like heaven.'   
Santana kissed Brittany.  
'What was that for?'  
'Oh, I just love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have no idea how home ownership works so just go with me here. toodles!


	17. For You are Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penultimate chapter!

'Santana my love,' Alma Lopez said, walking up to Santana with open arms. She embraced her granddaughter, squeezing her tightly.   
'Abuela-' Santana said, but she couldn't get another word out.   
'I am so glad you found your love of your life.' She smiled at her, nodding. She had, indeed, found the love of her life. She looked over to her. Brittany was in the corner talking to Quinn and Rachel. Santana walked over to them.  
'What do you mean you never heard of the Unholy Trinity?' Brittany was asking.  
'I knew you guys were all friends, but I guess all of the smoothies blocked my ears.' Quinn laughed her breathy laugh, smiling at Rachel.   
'Get a room you guys,' Santana said, rolling her eyes. Quinn locks her elbow with Rachel's and leads her off, but not before looking back and winking at Santana.   
'Well-' Brittany started to say, but Sam danced over to her, pulling her onto the dance floor. Santana laughed at their dance moves. 

'Did you have fun?' Santana asked Brittany.   
'Yeah, of course. It was the best day of my life! I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and I got to eat cake!'   
'I love you.'  
'I love you too. But we already know that. You're my wife!' Brittany said, excitedly.   
'I still can't believe that. You're my wife!' They both laughed.   
'This is insane.'  
'Why?' Brittany asked.  
'Well, if you had told me I would be able to marry my best friend 5 years ago, I would have never believed you. But now here we are. Together, forever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter! toodles!


	18. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hey! it's the last chapter! this is very exciting seeing as i've never really finished a fic before. please enjoy:

Brit, I am writing this letter to you, because I don't know how else to tell you this. I definitely can't say it to you, and I just don't think texting was the way to go here. I know that this might ruin our friendship, and I know you're dating Artie, and I'm dating Sam, but I feel like if I didn't tell you, I would explode. And you deserve to know. So here it goes. 

I am in love with you. 

There. I said it. Well, wrote it. But whatever, there it is. On the page. God I feel like I'm gonna puke. But no, I need to keep writing this. I owe you that much. Now, you may be wondering, Santana? What do you mean you're in love with me? Well Brit, I am and if you're not comfortable with that, well, I don't really know what I'd do but I'm sure I'll figure something out. 

I guess I've liked you for a while now. I didn't really realise it. But yeah. I guess I'm gay. Or maybe it's just a phase, who knows? All I know is that I'm in love with you whether I like it or not. Whether you like it or not too, I guess. And I guess I liked our fooling around sessions a little too much because here we are. 

And even if you don't like me back, we can still hang out. I'm not gonna try and get with you or anything, so don't worry about that. I know that's what a lot of people think will happen when someone comes out to them but I'm not gonna do that. 

And I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship because I love being friends with you, you're my best friend. You're my ride or die. But I just thought that you should know this and yeah, that's really it. And I'm glad I'm telling you this because I don't really know how I could go about with you not knowing. Already it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. 

You shouldn't feel pressured to like me back because I know I'm not the most likeable person and you might not even be gay and I might just be projecting but yeah. Okay, I'm gonna go now.

-Santana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who have stuck with me through this fic, thank you! i'm sorry if there were any inconsistencies i didn't really plan this out it just kind of happened when it happened. shoutout to the members of glee rants for being my main supporters, and anyone who has commented and given kudos! you're rad! i hope you enjoyed this fic, i enjoyed writing it. but it also means i'll have to work on something else now. my tumblr is @just-one-thing if you want to get in touch or something. you can tell me how much you love my writing and how i am the best writer in the history of writers. or you can tell me it sucks. whatever floats your boat. well, toodles.


End file.
